


We'll Go Together

by indiepjones46



Series: First Time Fix-Its [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, First Time, Fish and Chips, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Season 7 Episode 2, Slash, Some minor spoilers, Steve almost loses Danny, Tears, The guys are in London, This one is a gut wrencher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: After the conclusion to Season 7 Episode 2, Steve and Danny find themselves in London, England alone together. What starts out as a relaxed dinner out, ends up almost tearing their partnership apart.***Only minor spoilers for the new episode.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from show or characters
> 
> Beta: Nah, just me.
> 
> Notes: This one was a quickie after I watched the newest episode. Writing the boys this late in the show is always an emotional roller-coaster. There is so much history and years of friendship behind them at this point that it would take an extreme emotional response to get them where they need to be, so that's what happened here. I'm not gonna lie. I bawled like a baby while I wrote this, but the ending is still a happy one. Not as steamy as some of my other fics, but still pretty good! Enjoy! ***My apologies to any readers who live in England. I am so clueless about London, so I tried to keep it deliberately vague so I wouldn't offend anyone with my ignorance!****

“Come on, babe,” Danny Williams cajoled his partner. “There is literally nothing good here to eat. No fish. No chips. Just dainty little cakes and something called ‘tea sandwiches.’ Do I look like the type of guy eats tea sandwiches, Steven?”

Steve’s nostrils flared with his sigh of annoyance. “We are standing in Buckingham Palace after receiving a medal from the Queen of England, Danny. Seriously, I don’t know what to even add to that sentence to make you comprehend how wrong it would be to slip out of our own reception.”

Danny sniffed a puff pastry and immediately set it back on his plate. “We’ve already been through the good part. We were honored. We met the Queen. Pressed paws with all the English Muffin upper crust. And now, we are just standing around while the aristocrats study the barbarian Americans who played sidekick to their very own James Bond. So, maybe you need to explain to me why we’re still standing here in these monkey suits when we could be drinking several pints and downing fried fish and chips down at the pub.”

Steve’s eyebrow wrinkled in thought. “I thought you said we couldn’t drink yet. It’s only been five months since the transplant.” When Danny threw his head back and groaned, he continued, “You know, you do make some excellent points, though. Don’t let it go to your head. It doesn’t happen often.”

Danny unceremoniously deposited his full plate on the nearest table and began walking toward the exit. Steve fell into step naturally beside him, their gates even and confident from long practice. As they neared the exit of the hall, they hesitated at the sight of security prowling the corridors. Danny and Steve shared a look.

Danny tipped his head to mean “ _What do you think? Do you think they’ll stop us from leaving or something for breaking the rules of etiquette?”_

Steve’s lips quirked on one side and shrugged lightly to reply, _“Eh, I don’t think so. Besides, we just got a medal from their queen. They can’t very well turn around and arrest us for leaving our own party.”_

Danny smiled and headed for the exit and answered silently, _“Good enough for me. After you, babe.”_

The two men, one tall and dark and the other shorter and light, waltzed out the doors and politely inquired about transport back to their hotel. Before they knew it, they were headed back to their rooms in the backseat of a luxury town car driven by a liveried chauffeur.

“I could definitely get used to this,” Danny murmured in Steve’s ear.

Steve grinned and elbowed Danny in the side. “Sorry, buddy. Your salary was capped two years ago. You are officially never going to get used to this.”

Danny sniffed, unaffected by his partner’s words. “Just as long as you keep me up in the manner to which I’ve become accustomed, babe. This whole business of having shelter, three squares a day, and beer money has become very important to me. I’m pretty sure I signed a prenuptial agreement when I was appropriated into this partnership.”

Steve rolled his eyes as the car pulled in front of their hotel. “Come on, princess. Let’s go change our clothes and get you something to eat. Maybe you’ll actually quit talking long enough to chew this time.”

“Hardy har har, asshole,” Danny drawled. “Jokes on you. I didn’t have time to convert my currency. Looks like dinner’s on you for once.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I have to say, the food was even better than I remembered it with Rachel,” Danny sighed happily as he sat back in his chair to sip at his glass of soda.

Steve picked at his teeth with a toothpick, but that didn’t stop him from shooting his partner a dirty look. “How many times do I got to tell you not to talk about Rachel? We discussed this, Danny. You get all sad, and I have to cheer you up. It’s a process, and I’d rather not tonight.”

Danny smiled, his pale blue eyes crinkling at the edges. “Babe, I’m touched. You worry about me getting sad. True, it’s mostly out of inconvenience to yourself, but still. It’s concern and I will take it.” Steve just shook his head ruefully, so Danny laughed and added, “Besides, I’m sitting here reminiscing over the excellent food, not my decidedly unexcellent ex-wife. Now, when I think of this pub, I’ll remember eating here with you instead of her. So, you know, win-win.”

Steve acknowledged the compliment by clinking his glass to Danny’s in a silent toast. They finished their sodas, paid the check, and wandered outside. The air was brisk for early October, and Danny pulled his jacket closed over his sweater. Steve, of course, seemed totally unaffected by the cooler temperature and appeared perfectly comfortable in his tee shirt and open, long-sleeved button down shirt.

Danny looked up at the darkening sky and searched in vain for any twinkling stars playing peek-a-boo from behind the overcast clouds. Street lamps and neon glowed in the encroaching darkness, luring the detective further into the clutches of London to seek new adventure in a foreign (to him) land. “Hey, you want to get lost in London with me, babe?”

Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned. “That’s impossible, Danny. I lived in London for eight months. I know where everything is.”

Danny sighed deeply and explained patiently, “Of course we can’t actually get lost, you schmuck. We have these nifty little devices called cell phones that can call up a cab anytime. Thank you for ruining the moment, Captain Obvious.”

“That’s Commander Obvious to you, Detective,” Steve replied quickly. “And I knew what you were asking, you jerk. Come on. You can even take the lead.”

Danny arched a blond brow and his body dipped with surprise. “Why, thank you, Steven.” He turned left and then right, peering down both paths to determine the best route. “How about we go left?”

Danny started to walk past Steve, but the taller man shot his hand out to grip Danny’s bicep firmly. “Actually, we want to go right. Trust me.”

Danny deliberately sucked his teeth and pivoted on his heel to fall into step next Steve and heading in the right direction. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? You would think after all these years that I would see it coming, and yet you get me every time.”

Steve’s chuckle floated softly on the cool, fall breeze. “You love me and you know it. Quit your bitching and follow me. I’m going to show you something cool.”

Danny bumped Steve’s arm to send the SEAL stumbling to the side. “Otherwise known as the title of my eulogy delivered at my funeral after an untimely demise by your side.”

Steve laughed and pulled Danny into a side hug. “You know it, buddy. When we go, we’ll go together.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you taking me, SuperSEAL?” Danny inquired as he craned his neck to see everything at once. London smelled so different from Hawaii and Jersey, both. Of course, nothing else on Earth smelled quite like Jersey, but Danny had to admit that English air wasn’t so bad, after all.

Steve picked his way down a small side street and called back over his shoulder, “It’s called the Thames Path. It’s a walking path that stretches almost 40 miles along the banks of the Thames. We can walk it for about 45 minutes and end up just a short bus ride to the hotel.”

Danny caught up to Steve just as his nose began to pick up the distinctive scent of dying fish and rotting wood while his ears perked up at the sounds of slapping water and the distant clang of a bell. “As lovely as that sounds, Steven, I kinda had a different plan in mind. You know, more of a pub crawl than a literal one.”

“Come on, Danny,” Steve snapped. “Just…can you just take joy in the moment for once? Why does everything have to be an argument with you lately?”

Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. “Because you keep doing shit that pisses me off.”

They walked in silence for several moments as each man became lost in their thoughts. Steve ducked his head and watched his feet pace across the concrete walkway. Normally, he didn’t mind arguing with Danny, but something about this night with them together in another country, alone, made him hate the idea. He wanted to be with his friend and soak up their time together. Lately, all Steve could think about was how lonely he was for company, and the only one that made him forget those feelings was Danny.

Steve cleared his throat. “I, uh, just wanted to thank you for having my back these past few weeks. I know you don’t normally like to globe-trot in the pursuit of criminals, but you didn’t even blink an eye when I insisted we go.”

Danny swiveled his head to shoot Steve an incredulous glance. “As if I would let you take my liver halfway across the world without me? Someone has to babysit you and make sure you take it easy.”

Steve sighed and groaned, “Half your liver, Danny. When can we let this go? The doctor put me back on active duty weeks ago. I swear, if I could open up my body and give it back to you, I would, if only to shut you up about it for five minutes.”

Danny shot his arm out and dragged Steve to a stop and turned the taller man to face him. “You really think all my nagging is about my liver? How fucking dense are you, Steve? Both Chin and Kono volunteered to be tested, but I didn’t let them. I already knew we were a match, so I insisted they take mine. This has nothing to do with my liver and everything to do with you.”

Steve jerked his arm from Danny’s steel grip and his handsome face creased with a frown. “What about me, Danny? I’m here, I’m good, and I’m back on the job. Give me some fucking room to breathe and actually do my job, okay? Nothing has changed. I’m still going to chase the bad guys, I’m still going to get shot at, and I’m still going to give it my all. Why is that so hard for you to accept after all these years?”

Danny scrubbed his face and battled the welling tide of anger and despair. “I don’t have a choice but to accept that, Steven. Do you think this easy for me? Don’t you get it? You didn’t just almost die this time, babe. You _did_ die on that operating table, twice, before they were able to bring you back and continue the surgery. And now? The only thing standing between you and death is a puny slice of my liver, so you better fucking believe that I will be there to protect it and you. You almost left me behind, and that’s not something I can just shake off like it’s nothing. Things have changed, Steve. We’re getting older, but the job’s getting more dangerous with every year. One day, your reflexes and training won’t be enough to save you, and you will die again, but the next time may very well be for good. I can’t handle that. I won’t handle that.”

Steve’s chest deflated at the agony in Danny’s voice, and he reached out a hand to brace the shorter man’s arm. “Danny, I’m not going anywhere. I’ve lived as long as I have because I’ve been trained for this kind of work, and I have years of experience under my belt. I’m not saying I’m immortal, but I definitely have a higher probability of surviving than most others in this profession. I know you think I take too many risks or that I am careless with my safety, but that’s just not true. I know exactly what my limits are, because I know what’s at risk if I fail. I know that if I falter or make a mistake, I’m not just risking thousands of anonymous lives, Danny. I’m risking you. I have to survive and I have to be on top of my game all the time, because I know that if I fuck up in the field, you would be the first casualty since you’re always there to watch my back.”

Danny threw his head back and blinked rapidly at the darkened, cloudy sky. His throat worked steadily as he desperately tried to swallow back down that terrible bowling ball of emotion that his partner never failed to evoke. As he wrestled with his emotions for control, Steve stepped in closer to Danny and pulled him into his chest for a hug. He knew this action would break the shorter man, and he did it anyway. He wanted everything from Danny, even his tears.

Danny’s body shook with delayed grief and fear as he cried ugly, wracking sobs into Steve’s chest. Steve crushed his partner to his chest and willed the pain Danny was feeling into his own body. Steve’s heart filled with self-loathing as he thought, _“I did this. I caused this brave, strong, beautiful man to break down with pain.”_

Out loud, Steve rumbled, “It’s okay, Danny. Come on, buddy. I’m right here. I’ve got you. Don’t I always got you, Danny? I will never let go or leave you behind.”

Danny shook with his ravaged sobs and he sniffed loudly. His face was buried in his hand that pressed against Steve’s chest. His voice was muffled when he finally said, “I can’t…” his breath caught and stuttered before he continued, “I can’t…do this anymore, Steve. I love you. I have always loved you, but I can’t keep doing this with you. I want everything from you. I almost lost you forever, and I have never even kissed your lips. I know we never talk about this…thing…between us, but it’s there, babe, and I’m tired of ignoring it or avoiding it. So, you have to tell me now. You have to tell me if you want me that way, too, or I have to take a big step back. Being with you every day as your partner and not getting to touch you or having to watch you with women…it’s killing me by slow degrees, and I can’t keep doing this, Steven. It hurts too much.”

Steve’s breath fogged in the chill air with visible clouds against Danny’s hair as he held the shaking man tighter. “We’ve talked about this so many times, Danny. What we have with each other is so potent, so combustible, that we could very well explode if we add sex and a relationship to the mix. What if we burn out, Danny? What if we ended up hating each other like you do Rachel? I don’t want to be the bad memory of a good place that has to be erased by someone else. I can’t bear the thought of that. I would rather have you like this, as painful and bittersweet as it is, than not at all. Please, I’m begging you, please don’t ask me to risk losing you like this.”

Danny sobbed and forced himself to step back out of Steve’s embrace. He inhaled a ragged breath and ran his hand roughly over his face. He dragged his swollen eyes to meet Steve’s anguished ones and choked, “It’s not enough for me anymore. I can’t handle only having parts of you for one more day. I can’t bear to watch you die in front me knowing that I never truly got to show you just how much I love you. And the fact that you won’t let me because you’re afraid is no longer a valid excuse. You’re not afraid of anything, Steve. I have to accept that you just don’t feel the same way I do, and you never will. That’s why I have to step down into a different position within Five-0. I can’t be your partner with this imbalance between us. It will ruin us as completely and totally as you say you fear. I’m not leaving you, babe. I said I never would, and I mean that. I’ll stay with Five-0 and will always be your friend, but I can’t be your partner anymore. Lou is a good man, and you two work well together. He, uh, is my recommendation to take over my position once we get back.”

Steve was thunderstruck as he scrabbled to grab onto Danny’s retreating form. “Danny, Danny, wait. Don’t do this, man. We’re a team, Danny. We’re connected now, body and soul.” He watched helplessly as Danny spun and began to walk swiftly back toward the busy thoroughfare of the London streets. “Please, Danny,” Steve moaned as he watched his partner’s form disappear into the shadows and grow smaller and smaller. He couldn’t move his body to follow after him. He was frozen to the spot as his mind went into lockdown to prevent the tide of panic and fear from consuming him in their ravenous jaws.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later, Steve finally moved. His muscles had long since stiffened in the chilly breeze coming off the Thames, and he had ignored several odd looks from other couples strolling by the path. He stumbled toward the busy London street and threw his hand out for the first cab that passed by. He was in a daze as he rambled off the name of their hotel and sat back in the seat for the short drive.

The dizzying lights of the brisk fall night of London flashed past his eyes as he watched a slideshow in his mind of all the times he and Danny had gotten just a little too close to stepping over that invisible line. Steve had always managed to pull back at the last second to prevent their relationship from evolving out of their control. Steve had thought he was doing it to keep them safe and protect their bond, but Danny didn’t see it that way. He actually thought that Steve didn’t want him the same way.

Nothing could be further from the truth. Steve had never stopped wanting Danny. He dreamed about the man, fantasized about tying Danny up and fucking him until the detective overflowed with Steve’s come, and still he had managed to hold back. Danny was too important, too essential to Steve to risk over something like sex. Steve had learned from experience that things changed irrevocably between people after they fucked. Every word spoken had a new meaning, every encounter had a new filter after sex. What if that changed things for the worse between the two of them? It would crush Steve to lose Danny over something Steve could easily prevent. He couldn’t risk losing Danny for anything, even if it was for something he wanted more than anything else.

Steve dug in his pocket to pull out the necessary sum to pay the fare and exited the cab to walk into the hotel lobby. He hoped Danny was already up there, safely ensconced in his room right next door to Steve’s, and not out still wandering the streets of London. He knew that Danny could more than take care of himself, but that didn’t stop Steve from worrying about him. He stumbled to the elevator and jabbed the up button several times until the doors opened to take him up to his floor.

As he rode up alone in the elevator, Steve just couldn’t wrap his brain around the idea of someone else being his partner. Sure, he worked well with Lou on occasion, but his partnership with Danny was effortless. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, and Steve never had to even think about where Danny was, because the man was always there at his back every time. Steve didn’t want another partner. He wanted Danny.

Steve’s gait evened out as he walked down the hallway toward their rooms. The hotel had turned the central heat on, and the warm air was slowly thawing Steve from the outside, but his insides were still covered in frost. He paused in front of Danny’s door and gingerly touched the Do Not Disturb sign hanging from the doorknob. Steve smiled sadly at the realization that even now, after the disintegration of their partnership, Danny was still letting Steve know that he was there. The sign hadn’t been there when they left earlier, so this was his partner’s way of telling Steve that he had made it back to the hotel safely.

Steve raised his knuckles to knock on Danny’s door, but he let them drop before they touched the wood. Danny had already said everything he needed to say, and Steve knew that the shorter man wouldn’t change his mind. The Jersey cop was the most stubborn man Steve had ever met, and once he made up his mind about something, Steve couldn’t move heaven or earth to change his mind. With his jaw muscles jumping, Steve turned back to his own door and slipped inside.

He had never felt so old and tired in his life as he did when he stood under the steaming water of the shower ten minutes later. He gingerly touched the scar from his liver transplant and shuddered at the knowledge that just under the healed suture, part of Danny’s body was still actively working to protect and heal Steve’s own. Steve closed his eyes against the rush of tears that squeezed out to run down his cheeks mixed with the warm water streaming over his head.

How had this happened? Just a few hours ago, they were laughing, eating, and talking about their encounter with the Queen of England, and now Steve was alone and facing the one thing he had dreaded for years. Danny was slipping away from him, and it was all Steve’s fault. Sure, Danny would still be there at work every day, but it wouldn’t be the same. The Jersey detective would keep pulling back and forcing distance between them until even their friendship would fall apart.

Steve’s knees buckled under the strain of the thought, so he braced his arm against the tile and replayed every word from Danny’s mouth earlier. All he could focus on were Danny’s words of _“You’re not afraid of anything, Steve.”_ But Danny had been so, so wrong about that. Steve was terrified of one thing, and one thing only. Losing Danny. Now that he was balanced on the knife’s edge of that exact outcome, Steve found that he was no longer scared of losing Danny. He was more afraid of never getting him back.

Steve stepped out of the tub and hurriedly dried himself off before yanking on some basketball shorts and a tank top. He pocketed his key and Danny’s spare, took a deep breath, and walked out the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Danny reached out to swipe his hand across the fog coating the bathroom mirror. Even after a steaming hot shower, Danny still felt chilly and damp from the fall evening air of London. He studied his reflection carefully through the moisture-dotted trails of the mirror and gently touched each new wrinkle and crease of his skin. He felt every bit as old as he looked right then. His irises were sparkling brightly blue against the backdrop of his bloodshot whites, but the dark circles underneath glowed brighter. His beard stubble was dotted with gray amongst the dark blonde, and deep lines framed his eyes and the corners of his lips. Not only did he feel like shit, but he looked like shit, too.

Wearily, Danny dropped the towel in the floor and strolled back to his bed in the buff. It didn’t matter now if he wore clothes or not. There was no one there to see him anyway. Danny was once again alone. As he collapsed face first on his king size bed, he thought, _“Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why is it that when I finally allow myself to love someone, I give them everything I am only to get nothing in return? What is it about me that makes me choose the one person on Earth who is incapable of risking everything but their own heart with me?”_

Out loud, Danny mumbled, “Maybe I’m just a fucking masochist. It’s the only explanation.”

Danny groaned as he rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling. He hadn’t meant for this to happen tonight. He knew it was going to happen soon, but he had hoped to build some good memories with Steve in London before he forced Steve to choose. After Steve had died on that table, Danny’s life had changed in a lost heartbeat. He had never gotten so close to losing Steve forever, and the pain of it had brought Danny to his knees, literally. Danny had never held much stock in the idea of some all-powerful deity watching over humanity, but at that moment, Danny had prayed with every corner of his soul for Steve’s life. He had bargained, offered himself, commanded, and pleaded with God to save his partner, because the thought of living without Steve left Danny weak and broken.

He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He had to take a step back to preserve what little was left of his heart, or he would fail not only himself, but Steve, Grace, and Charlie, too. The only way he could protect them all was by putting more distance between him and Steve until they learned how to redraw their boundaries. In order to do that, Danny couldn’t be the man’s partner at work anymore.

Danny’s heart squeezed at the thought and he dug his fingers into his left pec to keep the troubled organ from bashing through his ribs to escape. Not being Steve’s partner meant that Danny wouldn’t be there to watch the man’s back and take out any threat that got past Steve’s radar. It was the only thing Danny did really well, but he had to trust that Lou Grover would be just as diligent and careful of Steve’s safety as Danny had been. Danny would still be there to watch over him on a day to day basis, but only from a distance. It was the only way Danny could still be in Steve’s life at this point. It hurt too much to be closer and yet still so far away.

Danny ran his hand down his chest, idly brushing away the cold droplets of water still trapped in his dense chest hair.  He continued down further and squeezed the base of his hard cock and willed his body to obey him and go down. He had foolishly thought at one time several years back that he would eventually get over the desire to taste and touch his partner everywhere, but he had been so very wrong. It seemed like he kept a hard-on any time he was with Steve or even thought about the man, as evidenced by his current situation. He considered taking care of the problem the easy way by stroking himself to orgasm with thoughts of Steve, but he ruthlessly squashed that idea. He had been traveling that road for years now, and it was getting him nowhere. He had made the tough decision to break away from Steve, and now he had to live with the consequences.

A timid knock on his hotel door brought Danny to a seated position on the bed. He rubbed his face wearily as he heaved himself to his feet and hastily pulled on a pair of athletic shorts. There was only one person that could be, and he didn’t have the energy to deal with Steve right then. As he trudged over to the door, he idly reminded himself to change his flight back to Hawaii to leave sooner. There was no reason to linger in England for the rest of the week as he and Steve had originally planned. It would be better to get back home and start the painful process of disentangling his life from Steve’s.

Danny placed his hand on the barrier between him and his friend and called out, “Go away, Steve. I’m tired. I don’t want to do this anymore tonight.”

“Open the door, Danny,” Steve demanded, his voice muffled through the thickness of the door.

The detective sighed and leaned his forehead against the door jamb. “I’m not opening the door. Go back to your room and try to get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning before I catch my flight.”

Silence greeted Danny’s pronouncement, but he knew Steve wouldn’t give up that easy. Sure enough, he heard some rustling before the electronic lock on his door _beep beep beep_ ed with the insertion of Danny’s spare key card. It was an old habit to trade extra room keys, and Danny had fully expected Steve to use it.

The door bounced back closed when its solid weight was arrested by the chain that prevented it from opening. He heard Steve curse darkly before the SEAL snarled, “Open this fucking door right now, or I swear to God I will kick it off the hinges.”

Danny banged his head against the wall and breathed his own foul curse. He knew Steve would do it, too, and then there would be angry hotel staff and a big ugly scene to deal with on top of everything else. Reluctantly, he lifted his hand and slid the chain off the door before spinning on his heel to walk back to the bed. He heard the sound of Steve sliding the card home once more and the click of the door closing shut behind him as Danny bent to retrieve a discarded tee shirt from the floor.

He started to pull the shirt over his head, but a rough hand yanked it from his grasp. “Ow! You got some of my hair in that, you asshole!” Danny scowled, rubbing his sore scalp.

“Shut up, Danny,” Steve snapped as he threw the shirt off to the side. “You’ve already had your say, so now it’s my turn.”

Danny dropped his face in his hands and braced his elbows on his knees. God, this felt even worse than when he and Rachel had been going through their divorce. That time in his life had been pure Hell, but this was beyond the ninth ring of Dante’s Inferno. “Say what you need to, Steve, and then just go. It’s not going to change anything.”

Danny yelped when two big hands gripped his arms and forced him back to the bed. He didn’t even think to fight back when Steve followed him down and pinned the shorter man with his body. “You’re wrong again, Danny,” Steve announced raggedly between them. Steve’s lips hovered over his own as he added, “This is going to change everything.”

And Steve kissed Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve braced himself on his forearms and allowed his body to mold to the hard planes of Danny’s as he tried to coax a response from his partner’s stiff and unyielding lips. “Please, Danny,” Steve breathed into the shorter man’s mouth. “Please don’t turn me away.”

Danny’s hand somehow found its way under Steve’s tank top to grip and squeeze the tight muscles of Steve’s back. “I’ve never been the one that turned away, Steven.”

Steve swallowed hard against Danny’s lips and pressed into the man harder and with desperation. “I’m an idiot, okay? I’m the stupidest fucking person alive, and I’m sorry. Don’t leave me, Danny. I just can’t do it without you. Any of it. Please, please just kiss me back so I understand what I’ve carelessly thrown away all these years. I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m begging you anyway. Let me love you like you deserve, Danno. Let me show you how it could be if you give me another chance,” he whispered against Danny’s stubbled jaw.

Danny’s breath caught on the inhale and his chest stuttered with its release. “Okay, babe. Show me what you got,” he acquiesced with solemn permission.

Steve pressed fierce, quick kisses along the man’s jaw until he made his way back to Danny’s waiting lips. This time, the detective kissed him back with equal fervor while allowing both his hands to trail up Steve’s back as he worked the taller man’s tank top up his body. Steve traced the seam of Danny’s lips and eagerly flowed inside to tangle and stroke against Danny’s tongue for a seductive struggle for dominance. But Danny wasn’t fighting back as Steve had thought he would. The SEAL had imagined this moment so many times, and it had always included a clash of their power over each other where only one of them would come out the victor. He had never in a million years imagined Danny just surrendering himself to Steve’s control.

Steve tested Danny’s limits by dragging the man’s hands up to pin them next to his blonde head and was gratified by the lack of resistance he encountered. He continued to plunge into the depths of Danny’s mouth as he trailed his hands down the corded muscles of Danny’s arms and reveled in the passive permission Danny gifted him with. He nipped on the shorter man’s lower lip and whispered, “Don’t move, Danny. Just let me love you first, okay?”

Danny’s throat moved with his swallow and his eyes were suspiciously glassy when he replied, “I would like that.”

“Thank fuck,” Steve exhaled on a sigh. He lost no more time in learning every single inch of his partner. He dipped back into the sinful, toothpaste-flavored cavern of his mouth while he threaded his fingers through the damp blonde locks on the man’s head before trailing down to run his fingertips over each ridge and valley of his angular face. He nosed across Danny’s cheek, stopping every few inches to sniff and kiss as if marking territory by covering it with his own scent. He sucked Danny’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged while his hands continued the journey south to investigate and explore the texture of Danny’s chest hair. He released the tasty lobe and breathed in Danny’s ear, “I’m going take my time and lick every inch of you. Don’t come until I tell you to.”

Danny shivered in Steve’s embrace, even though their combined body heat already had sweat beading across his shoulders. Speech was lost to him while under Steve’s spell, and he could only nod to show his acceptance of the plan. Danny sucked in a desperate breath as Steve blazed a trail down his neck, licking and sucking light marks along the way. Danny was already harder than iron pressed against Steve’s flimsy cotton shorts, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting against the SEAL’s solid weight.

“I’ll get there. Don’t you worry about that,” Steve assured him from the area around his nipple before the man sucked the pebbled tip between his lips.

Danny grunted and pressed his chest deeper into his partner’s mouth and then groaned when Steve nursed with hard pulls before releasing him to blow cool air across the angry tip. Steve didn’t even pause to let Danny recover as he burrowed his nose into the crisp brown curls in his armpit. Steve inhaled deeply and moaned low in his throat. “You didn’t put deodorant on yet. God, you smell like sex and sweat and _you_ ,” Steve murmured before going back for more. Danny yelped when Steve dug his tongue into the divot in the center of his armpit. It felt like the man had stimulated the head of his cock via his tongue buried under his arm.

Steve continued his trek across the expanse of Danny’s chest, pausing to trace each clenched muscle in Danny’s abdomen before licking long stripes along the deep trenches of the shorter man’s Adonis belt. Steve gripped each side of Danny’s loose shorts and tugged them down to expose the hard, weeping column of flesh straining for his touch. Steve’s voice was reverent when he said, “Son of a bitch, look at you.”

Danny whimpered and thrust his hips toward Steve helplessly. “Babe…” he trailed off, incapable of stringing together two words for once in his life.

Steve sank down to his knees to pull the shorts the rest of the way down Danny’s legs before he reached up to pull Danny closer to the edge of the bed. He pushed the shorter man’s thighs open and made room for his shoulders as he bent to run his nose through the dark curls dusting over the tight sack holding Danny’s balls and further up until he reached the tip of Danny’s fat crown. He licked and sucked the flared head into his mouth and moaned as the rich, heady taste of Danny’s essence exploded across his palate. He chased the flavor all the way down, taking Danny’s shaft all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed.

Danny cried out and gripped two handfuls of the stiff, industrial fabric of the hotel bedspread. The reality of Steve’s mouth on him was far and away better than any fantasy his brain had crafted over the years. He struggled not to thrust further into his partner’s mouth, but he couldn’t resist the gentle pulses of Steve’s throat massaging the head of his cock. He gave a small thrust and pulled back before firmly sinking deeper into Steve’s hot, slick mouth.

“Fuck,” Danny cursed through clenched teeth as Steve added his hands to the mix. One big palm wrapped around the base of his cock while the other tugged and rolled the heavy sack beneath. “I…I’m getting close, babe,” Danny warned him on another low, needy moan.

Steve pulled his lips from the delicious column of flesh between Danny’s thighs and blew cool air across the slippery surface. “Not yet. I’m not done tasting you.”

Danny groaned as Steve kept moving further down, stopping to lathe and mouth at each egg-shaped ball, before nosing even further back. Steve’s hands lifted Danny’s legs and draped the man’s thighs over his broad shoulders before pulling Danny even closer to the edge of the bed. He leaned in a swiped his tongue across the puckered opening of Danny’s ass while he pinned Danny’s thrusting hips to the bed. He ignored Danny’s cries and curses as he feasted on the tight ring of muscle. He traced it, mouthed it, and darted his tongue inside in order to learn and discover every secret to Danny’s pleasure. He categorized each moan, catalogued each response, and adjusted his technique to drive Danny wild.

Danny was panting and writhing under Steve’s assault on his ass. His cock was jumping with each swipe of the man’s tongue or slip of Steve’s finger inside. “Please, Steven,” Danny begged, his voice wrecked. “Please let me go.”

Steve’s eyes blazed from between Danny’s thighs when they met, and he snarled, “Never.” He sank his lips over Danny’s cock again, buried two fingers deep in his channel, and demanded Danny’s compliance. He worked his mouth and his fingers in concert to slingshot Danny over the horizon and pulled his release from his body and onto Steve’s tongue. Danny’s cries were beautiful and broken to Steve’s ears as he continued to milk every drop of the man’s come while pressing and massaging against his prostate. Steve stayed with him, easing the pressure as Danny came back down, until he finally eased his fingers from the detective’s ass and lovingly licked off any last trace of Danny’s seed from his spent cock.

Danny’s body continued to quake out of his control until he even lost his grip on his tears. He sobbed into his hands as Steve kissed a gentle trail back up abdomen until he stopped at the vivid pink scar from his transplant surgery. Steve bathed it gently with his tongue as Danny fell apart beneath him into a glorious, beautiful mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny barely noticed when Steve gently maneuvered the shorter man under the covers before shucking his shorts and tank top and joining Danny under the covers. By the time Steve pulled Danny into his arms, the blonde detective had calmed somewhat and was able to respond to Steve’s gentle touches and kisses of worship. Danny pulled Steve into his lips and poured everything into his partner that overflowed his heart for this man. Steve returned the kiss with equal passion before pulling away to sip away the tear tracks that lined Danny’s face.

“Never threaten to leave me again, Danny,” Steve demanded, his eyes locked with intensity on his partner’s baby blues. “I will never let you go. Do you understand that? I am _never_ letting you go.”

Danny swallowed thickly and looked up as he blinked the puddled tears from his eyelashes. His hands moved across Steve’s body timidly, as if even now, he were still afraid of being turned away. Danny took a deep breath and released it slowly on a stutter. “It wasn’t a threat, babe, and I think you know that. I told you, Steve, I never want to leave you, but you have to stop pushing me away. I’m only a man, and even I have limits to how far I can stretch across the distance until I snap. No matter how much I love you, I can’t do it all by myself. You have to commit everything to me, babe, or I have to step back. I mean, you protect me from everything else in my life, but I am the only one that can protect me from you. Do _you_ understand _that_?”

Steve finally broke down and sobbed into Danny’s neck as the shorter man shushed him soothingly and ran his calloused palm across Steve’s hair. Steve sobbed his remorse into the soap-scented flesh of Danny’s neck while the shorter man caressed his forgiveness across Steve’s skin. Danny pulled Steve closer and slid his leg across the naked expanse of Steve’s corded thigh until he was able to use his leverage to pull Steve’s hips flush with his own. The Jersey cop kissed a leisurely path across Steve’s jawline and whispered, “Don’t ever hide from me again, Steve. We are now out of options here. It’s all or nothing. I can never go back to having less of you. We can be everything to each other or we can be nothing, because I will never settle for less from you again.”

Steve nodded frantically and did his best to burrow beneath Danny’s warm, soft skin. “Everything, Danny. I swear to God. You and the kids are moving in next week.” He paused and winced before adding, “Even Eric can move in. We can make him a room in the garage, I guess. We can get married next month on the beach behind the house. Something small for just our ohana and your people from Jersey. Hell, we can adopt a kid if you want. I’ll give you a basketball team of kids if that is what it takes to keep you by my side. Anything you want Danny, because all I want is you.”

Danny chuckled against Steve’s lips as he swooped down for a firm, but gentle kiss. Danny pulled back and framed Steve’s face with his palm. “I like the sound of all that except for the basketball team of kids. As you will soon learn, raising children is an expensive business, and I’m quite content with the two I’ve already got. I would definitely not mind offering to foster Nehele until he comes of age, though. The boy needs you more than ever now that his dad is dead.”

Steve nodded solemnly and answered, “I’d really like that, and think he would, too.”

“As for Eric?” Danny continued, his tone lightening perceptively. “That schmuck is making his own money now and he can just take over the lease on my place. I’ll help him out by paying the utilities, so he should do just fine on his own. Far, far away from any house where we will be having sex together. Frequently.”

Steve sighed happily and snuggled in closer to Danny’s body. “Oh, yes. Lot and lots of sex. The combination of exercise and adrenaline makes me horny as fuck.”

Danny sucked in a breath and felt his cock beginning to stir once more against Steve’s still throbbing erection. His light, teasing kisses across Steve’s whiskered jaw deepened and Danny’s tongue rasped across his skin like warm honey. Danny’s fingers trailed down Steve’s thick, muscled back until his palms overflowed with Steve’s ass, and he pulled the taller man in tight against his swelling cock and grinded their bodies together until Steve gasped. “You haven’t come yet, babe,” Danny reminded him silkily as their erections slipped and slid across each other.

Steve’s fingers were digging into the tense muscles of Danny’s back when he panted, “I know that, Danny, but this wasn’t about me. This was about me proving myself to you. If you still want to return the favor in the morning, I won’t say no, I swear.”

Danny chuckled darkly as he brought his palm to his mouth to lick a wet stripe across the middle. He lowered his dripping hand to their cocks and wrapped his fingers around them both and began to slide up and down. “Oh, no you don’t. All or nothing, babe. Give me everything, right here and right now. Give me your pleasure, too.”

Their lips met with frantic need as their bodies strained and pressed against each other while Danny drove them relentlessly to the brink with the movement of his slick grip on their cocks. Danny surged into Steve’s mouth, his tongue stroking and taking everything Steve had to offer and claimed it with relish. Steve’s hips thrust harder and faster into Danny’s palm causing the friction of their cocks rubbing together to send Danny hurtling toward another orgasm. They panted into each other’s mouths as they strained and crashed together until Steve cried out and stiffened in Danny’s arms with his climax. Steve’s cock exploded with fiery bursts all across Danny’s hand, cock, and stomach with each tremor of the SEAL’s body. The added lubrication and the sight of Steve orgasming by Danny’s hand sent the shorter man off into his own painfully intense release. He called out to Steve as he shuddered and quaked with the force of his coming.

Both men were sweating and breathing heavily into the other’s necks as they recovered their composure. Their come was warm and slippery between them, and Danny couldn’t resist one final thrust against Steve’s still half-hard cock. “God, that was amazing,” Steve whispered drunkenly, his words slurring with fatigue and satisfaction.

Danny rubbed his nose across Steve’s shoulder affectionately and chuckled. “Just wait. It gets even better the next time around.”

Steve hummed sleepily, and mumbled, “I believe you. You can show me all about it in the morning.”

Danny kissed Steve tenderly and stretched across the man’s big, sprawled body to grab the first item of clothing his fingers touched. He hastily mopped up their mess, tossed the clothes to the floor, and resumed his place against Steve’s side. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s back and pulled him in even closer until their legs were tangled and their chests were pressed heart to heart and burrowed his nose into the mussed, damp tresses of Danny’s hair.

Danny closed his eyes and soaked in the feel of Steve’s strong arms holding him tight and kissed a path along the line of Steve’s jugular until he reached the man’s lips. They kissed slow and leisurely for long minutes, neither of them willing to be the first to pull away, until they broke apart at the same time for a breath.

“Promise me something, babe,” Danny whispered against his partner’s lips.

“Anything, Danny,” Steve replied immediately as his fingers danced across the freckled skin of Danny’s back.

Danny took an unsteady breath and let it back out slowly. “Promise me that you will never leave me behind again. I need you here with me more than I need air to breathe. Don’t make me live without you.”

Steve’s eyes smarted and he swallowed several times before he could choke out, “I promise, Danno. When we go, we’ll go together, but that won’t happen for a very long time. I have a lot of years left to love you, and I plan on spending all of them right here at your side.”

Danny’s lips quirked against the hot skin of Steve’s neck. “I like the sound of that. When we go, we’ll go together.”

 

End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hope you enjoyed this emotional and gut-wrenching quick fix fic! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment and leave feedback. I try to reply to everyone!***


End file.
